freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear to tytułowa maskotka w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest figurą animatroniczną w kostiumie niedźwiedzia, która nocą ma włączony "tryb wolnej wędrówki", podczas którego spaceruje po pizzerii z innymi animatronami od 12:00 do 6:00. W tym okresie usiłuje zabić napotkanych ludzi. Wygląd Freddiego Freddy to brązowy animatronik o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia i jasnych niebieskich oczach. Na scenie nosi czarną muszkę,czarny kapelusz oraz trzyma w ręku srebny mikrofon. W przeciwieństwie do sytuacji innych animatroników jedynymi częściami ciała Freddiego, które można zobaczyć na obrazie z kamery, są jego oczy, oraz część jego maszynerii i akcesoriów (nie dotyczy lokacji startowej). Ma na twarzy dwa odciski dłoni (patrz zdjęcie poniżej), które stosunkowo trudno zauważyć (prawdopodobnie głowa Freddiego jest maską w FNaF 2, co tłumaczy odciski dłoni). Zachowanie Freddiego Freddy tak jak Bonnie i Chica zaczyna noc na Scenie. Po aktywacji zaczyna wędrować po pizzerii niezmienną trasą w stałym kierunku. Jego droga do biura Mike'a to, według kolejności: Jadalnia, Toalety, Kuchnia, Wschodni korytarz, róg Wschodniego korytarza i w końcu Biuro. thumb|186px|Freddy Jumpscare, po skończeniu się energi Jego melodia zaczyna grać, kiedy jest w kuchni (zepsuta kamera) lub pod drzwiami biura (kiedy skończy się energia) . Freddy lubi przebywać w ciemnych miejscach, dzięki czemu widać jedynie jego oczy. Wniosek jest prosty - Freddy unika kamer tak, jak tylko może. Nie jest on widoczny, jeśli inny animatronik jest w pokoju razem z nim. Przez pierwsze dwie noce Freddy jest nieaktywny, po prostu stoi w na Scenie. Staje się aktywny tylko, jeśli wyczerpią się nam zapasy energii. Gracz zobaczy wtedy świecą twarz i usłyszy melodyjkę, a po chwili niemal thumb|288px|Freddy Jumpscare zupełnej ciemności i ciszy nastąpi jumpscare i śmierć. Freddy nie lubi, jak się na niego patrzy. Unika kamer, jak tylko może. Przebywa w ciemnych miejscach, gdzie widać tylko jego świecące oczy. Atak Freddy'ego może być dłuższy lub krótszy. Pozwala to na nastanie 6:00, zanim Freddy dokończy atak. Podczas 3 nocy stanie się aktywny jeszcze przed wyczerpaniem energii. Kiedy Freddy się porusza można usłyszeć spowolniony śmiech. Porusza się tylko wtedy, kiedy monitor jest opuszczony. Freddy może wejść do biura tylko Wschodnim Korytarzem, nie licząc przypadku wyczerpania energii, kiedy zawsze zjawia się po drugiej stronie. Ma zdolność teleportacji, podobną do tej Bonniego. Najlepszą drogą, by spowolnić Freddiego jest regularne obserwowanie go. Jeśli Freddy jest widoczny na kamerze 4B, gracz powinien natychmiast zamknąć drzwi. Ciekawostki * Freddy jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki nie opuszczą tej lokacji. * Freddy na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się energia. * Freddy ma 2 odpowiedniki zwane "Golden Freddy" i "Shadow Freddy". Według najbardziej prawdopodobnej teorii, są to halucynacje Mike'a i Jeremy'ego * Melodyjkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć nocy 4, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik zabił go lub tylko zranił. * Powodem braku aktywności Freddiego w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy jest fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. * Freddy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który ma dwa jumpscare'y w grze - 1. Podstawowy, 2. Gdy skończy nam się energia. * Jest pewna rzadka halucynacja w FNaF 2, która zdarzy się po uruchomieniu gry. Gdy zniknie ostrzeżenie może się pokazać twarz Freddy'ego bez oczu oraz z dziwnymi dźwiękami w tle. Po chwili możemy dalej grać * Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie dźwięku podobnego do zatrąbienia. * Istnieje teoria, że Freddy, jako jedyny ze wszystkich animatroników, pojawia się podczas wyłączania pirackiej wersji gry. * Po wyczerpaniu energii i rzadko podczas gry słyszalny jest tak zwany To"Marsz Torreadorów" (dżingiel Freddy'ego). * Jeżeli Freddy'ego w custom night ustawimy na 20 a Bonnie'go i Chice na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze sceny. * Freddy ma swego FNAF2 odpowiednika - "Toy Freddy'ego". * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy i Toy Freddy. Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatronics